Blind Love
by Blane Hoshi
Summary: it a kibaXoc story and my fist fanfic for here hope you like


Blinded love

**a young girl running threw the woods of the leaf village, after just witnessing the death of her clan (Mikage) she had to rush to the village for help**

Koaryi thinking I'm covered in blood…how did I get away? How is it that I'm alive and there notshe tighten her fist and keep going

**in Konoha a Halloween party was going on**

Naruto: Sasuke what r u spots to be u where that every day?

Sasuke: I don't have to be anything, this is stupid anyway. crosses arms

Naruto: Hey Sakura-chan where that new girl?

Sakura: I don't know she said she was coming, Hinata should know she like her best friend.

Naruto:( Shouts across the room)HEY HINATA COME HERE! 

**in doing this he got the attain of some of the others who came to see what was going**

**on**

Hinata: y-yes Naruto-kun?

Kiba: Yo, what up guys?

Akamarubark, bark

Ino: it about time u got here!

Kiba: Gezz what your problem?

Chouji:munch, munch she mad that Sasuke ignoring her.

Shikamaru: but he always does that.

Sakura: worry about that later, Hinata where that new girl?

Hinata: Koaryi? She said she would be here

**the door burst open to revile a girl w/long jet black hair covered in blood**

Hinata: Koryi...moves to her your…here.

Koaryi:pant

Naruto: Dude ur costume is awesome!

Koaryi: **weak voice** please help me…

Kakashi: notice that everyone was gathering around, went to see what had happened whats going on?

Koaryi: there dead…they're all dead.

**Shock spread across their faces**

Kakashi: Koaryi what are you talking about.

Koaryi: Just what I said "THEY'RE DEAD!" MY WHOLE CLAN.

Kakashi: I'll take care of this, if u would mind taking care of her. looking the girls

Sakura: sure she kneels down by her

Koaryi: Kakashi-sensei can u bring Tsuki to me?

Kakashi: Tsuki?

Tsume: here she is a solid white husky dog came to her side

Kiba: Mom when did you get here?

Tsume: I've already been there no on alive and who ever did it has already gone.

Koaryi: **sigh** come on Tsuki, let go to the bath house.

Hinata: Koaryi wait I'll come w/u.

Koaryi:smiles sweetly alright, don't worry we won't take long.

Ino: how can she act like that, her whole clan is gone?

Naruto: she must be strong.

Sakura: Naruto what do you mean?

Sasuke: put it this way, most would be inconsolable at a time like this, but she refuses to cry cause it would show that she has weakness and in some peoples eyes it means that the others had found it…that they won if you will and she can't allow them to.

Kiba: Mom how did you find out?

Tsume: I had plans on talking to her parents about some things.

Kiba: What things?

Tsume: It not important now.

Kiba: then you should have no problem telling me.

Tsume: FINE!

Kiba:surprised she snapped him

Tsume: I wanted to talk to them about arranging a marriage between you and Koaryi.

Kiba: DO WHAT!! 

**Everyone listening carefully**

Tsume: The Mikage clan has very rare bloodline traits, they where one of the first clan to settle here but many where killed in the war in the end only a few lived, two died and in the end the last one left the village to marry and live in the Sand village, that was Koaryi grandmother, she had one daughter who returned to the leaf village after marrying then had 3 kids.

Kiba: there has to be more to it.

Koaryi: there is your mother and mine where good friendsher voice had a hint of coldness to itTsume how many bodies where there?

Tsume: come to think of it there were only 3, but how…

Koaryi: it because Tsubasa was sent away to the Sand Village to train till he was 19, so he still alive.

Tsume: Did they talk to you about the marriage?

Koaryi: no they didn't.

Hinata: You can stay w/us till Neji and the others get back.

Koaryi: It ok don't worry about it…

Tsunade: that right.

**Everyone turned and look her**

Tsunade: The Mikage family had a will made for this, so you must have know someone was after you, that the only reason it not a shock to you.

Koaryi:look the floor

Tsunade: it because your parents made sure you were mentally stable w/knowing the fact that they would die soon.

Tsume: What do you mean?

Tsunade: that ever day the made sure she knew it might happen, every chance so when it happened she would be able to carry on her life, I also notice that it was only you they never spent any time with and also why they sent the Tsubasa away, as for Jiro he made the choice to stay.

Tsume: Koaryi what did they do?

Koaryi: I don't know the never told me.

Tsunade: I can tell you, they try to kidnap her as a baby and still her bloodline traits.

Koaryi: that enough , it no on else business, not only that it give me a great disadvantage over the others if the find out my weak points.

Tsunade: In any case Koaryi is to live w/the Inuzuka that was their wish

Koaryi: sigh Hinata do u have a hair tie I can use?

Hinata: a-a surehands one to her

Koaryi: thanksshe to her long hair and pulled it up in to messy looking bun

Kiba: THAT IT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!!!!

Koaryi: no.

Kiba: BUT WHY THE HELL NOT!!!!!!

Koaryi: it what they wanted so I'll do it.

Kiba: HOW CAN YOU STAY SO CALM!?

Koaryi: It because I was raised to keep a leave head in any situation, when you do this you are able to handle thing the right why, not by impulse.

Tsunade: I think it time for everyone to go home, I'll assign a team for clean up.

Ino: Kiba you shouldn't act like that toward her.

Kiba: huh?!

Shikamaru: Ino right she not acting calm she most likely in shock over what happened, I don't care what she says no matter how many times she was told it was going to happen, because some where inside her she never thought it would.

Sakura: That right she seems to be the kind of person who hates when others worry so she keeps to herself.

Shikamaru: but that is pointless just because you make some one angry at you is not going to stop them for worrying or caring about whomever it is, all it does is make it that much harder on them and the other worry that much more.

Ino: Wow Shikamaru when did you get so good on relationships?

Shikamaru: I'm not it just common since, beside what do you think this is doing to Sasuke right now?

Sakura thinking:that right the same thing happened to him, I wonder how he feeling he hasn't said a word.

Koaryi:she brush past Sakura and the others and stop in front of Sasuke

Sasuke: What is it?

Koaryi: I know what you live for.

Sasuke:cold stare

Koaryi: you and I are alike but I am much stronger then you.

Sasuke: ha, what make you say that?

Koaryi: to live for revenge is pointless, by the time you've killed that person you may end up alone and with nothing, in doing so you might as well died with the rest of them.she look off as she said thisMy mother made me promise everyday that I would not… I can still here her voice in my head saying it over and over "Koaryi never take revenge on those, in doing so u will lose your own happiness and that is something I don't want you to lose over something that you could done nothing about." I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life it not my place it just…I want to see you have one in the end, I want see others happy.she turned and went back by Hinata

Sasuke: whatever, see you guys later.turn and went down another road

other soon fallowed till only Hinata, Kiba, and Koaryi where left

Hinata: are you sure you don't want to sty w/me?

Koaryi: Yes I'll be fine go home.

Hinata: All right see yea later.

Koaryi:turned and face Kibaahhh…so where ur house at?

Kiba: YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW!

Koaryi: ah no not really ;;

Kiba:remembering what the others said; just be nice..i think that what they said?Koaryi..

Koaryi: Huh?!

Kiba:grads her hand it this way come on.

Koaryi: a-all right.

they walk a little ways more till they reach the house

Kiba:Hana out on a mission and Mom not here ether you can stop now.

Koaryi:blinksstop what.

Kiba: he turn and face he looking in to her sky blue eyesI wont tell anyone it ok… her eyes began to look glassy

Koaryi:look down not anyonehurt voice

Kiba: I promise.

Koaryi:placed her face in his chest, she did sob or make any kind of noise

Kiba: I understand a little better then you think.

Koaryi:she look up at him

Kiba: My Father died when I was young so I never really knew him, but I still miss him.

Koaryi: I knowsniff it just I don't want anyone to worry about me it not fair to them.

Kiba: they only do that cause they caregrab her handcome on your rooms up stairs.

Koaryi:wipe her eyes ok.

Kiba:lead her in to a roomhere this will be your room for now until I know what mom wants to do.

Koaryi: All right, thank you…

Kiba: its nothing don't worry about it, my room across the hall and the bathrooms at the end of the hall to your left, if yea need anything let me know.

Koaryi: suresmall smile

Kiba: night.

Koaryi: good night

Kiba:left and shut the door

Koaryi:she laid on the bed and drifted off to sleep


End file.
